Choices
by Vana E
Summary: An elf has left Valinor to see the world, only it has changed and he is ever barely escaping with his life. But he carries something on him, a ring, one of the three and it must be returned before it is too late. (Legolas/Haldir SLASH, angst ect)COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Muse #2: I had no idea I was capable of this.

Head Muse: Neither was I, you are usually so…

#2: Quiet?

#3: Yeah.

#4: But I suppose you were going to pop in there sometime, we just had to wait.

Vana: But I didn't even KNOW that you were the slash muse!

#2: Well, now you know.

*all sit around the table and an awkward silences ensues; they have all noticed the usually quiet #2 becoming bolder by the day. As the story progresses, he gets stronger and it's slightly scary*

Vana: *jumping up suddenly and nearly making the muses vanish in fright* Well! I guess I'd better introduce you to the world then number 2.

#2: Call me Herb.

All: NEVER!!!

*#2 sits down again and grumbles about lack of name giving. Then he silently gets an idea and plants it in Vana's head, making her ask of something from the readers.*

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except the OC's, and these are rare and few between. I don't even own the mention of Tolkien himself in this pre-chapter, what a great man, and here I go and try and continue a story that ended thousands of years ago. But maybe it is real, maybe it all really happened, hee hee, what a lot of fun that would be.**

**Summery: I'm not giving you one, you have to read the story and find out for yourself. Hee hee, I am cruel aren't I?**

**A/N: I don't know where this came from, but my head is telling me to ask any reader to help me in naming my muses and…NUMBER 2! You did this, I'll get you for that, I seriously will. Come here, you get back or I'll… *we leave Vana chasing her slash muse around the table and continue with the telling of the story*.**

Here you are.

PROLOGUE

I was wondering what to do with myself, sometimes days could just get so darn boring and monotonous it was irritating, but I suppose it was all brought on by myself, it was my choice after all. They had said I couldn't do it, that I would suffer terribly by this choice but I was so hot-headed that I had to prove myself, and look where it got me, look where I am now.

The apartment was a nice one, I couldn't deny that, with its space and luxuries it would be my modern dwelling until I had to move on yet again. I was starting to get a little sick of it all, in the years since I came I had to move so many times, 'globetrotting' as they called it and I was starting to run out of ideas of where to go next. The world is only so big you know.

But onto present items of interest, the day was Saturday, it was 7pm and I was simply bored out of my mind and extremely moody. Gone were the days I could just pop in and out whenever I wished, trekking for miles and miles in uninterrupted forests and nature, breathing in pure air that wasn't riddled with the poisons they had now. Yes, it was my choice, but at the time I made it the world was a lot different, cleaner, and more open, now it was becoming more crowded by the day and I was really starting to feel the pressure.

To come back, it was my choice, what a screwed up choice that seemed now.

"Hey Larry. Hey open up! I got booze and I wanna share, HEY!" The thumping at my door snapped me out of my musings and I got up from the couch, stretching my stiff body until bones popped, and sighed. Paul always showed up at the perfect times, and he only had alcohol when there was something to celebrate, which was at least twice a week.

"Hi Paul, what's the occasion this time." I said, opening the door and seeing him there with that same old cheeky grin on his face. He squinted a bit at my monotone voice, but as usual he shrugged it off and marched into my flat, a carton of beer under his arm before he plonked it down on the kitchen table.

"This is!" He slipped his backpack off his shoulder and rummaged around in it for a bit before drawing out what looked like a photo frame. I was only confused for a moment before I realized what it was and forced a smile on my face, I should at least TRY to feel happy for the guy, he had worked so hard for this.

"I passed Larz, you are now looking at a fully fledged member of the Law Enforcement Bureau. YES!" He punched the air and did a little dance around the table. Now my smile was genuine, I really WAS happy for him and I handed his framed certificate back, patting him on the back as I did. He was a cop, and though I hated the idea of it from the beginning, my only real friend had persisted and now at the tender age of 22, he was a cop, a bobby, a policeman, whatever county I was in it was always the same, they just spoke different.

"Good for you Paul." Oh man I was trying so hard to be enthusiastic, but it really is hard you know when you have seen so much and done so much that everything just seems the same afterwards.

Paul noticed, as usual. I guess I was just even more depressed than I thought and it was showing.

"You ok Larz?" he frowned a little. I just smiled and looked at the beer, which was looking tantalizingly appealing to one who loved to drown their sorrows, like me.

"We leaving that to get warm or are we gonna celebrate!?" I got my answer when Paul ripped at the cardboard and tossed me a can before getting one himself and flipping the tab. It was a 40 pack; I was in for a long night.

Paul tried to drink me down once again but he passed out before he saw me even blink an eye. He had no idea of my resilience to the stuff, I don't think I had been drunk since…since I left.

The night wore on and I stared out at the city twinkling below my balcony, like a million fireflies all bustling for a space in this overcrowded world. Why had I come? Why did I choose to keep on living and living until someone saw my face again, and discovered the truth? I sighed and scratched my head, pulling out my hair tie and letting my hair out to fly in the soft breeze that was coming in from the sea. I had tried to cut it once but gave up after it grew back in the space of a week; my hair was just too attached to the old ways, and only like to be trimmed to below my shoulder blades, any higher and it protested. It was funny to think of dead cells that way, I think the Lady must have had something to do with it, she wanted something of my old life to stay behind so I would never forget, like I ever would.  

Paul left the next day with a hangover to kill and I never saw him again. He was shot on Broadway a week later while trying to break up a simple tiff that went horribly wrong. The bullet went through his heart and killed him instantly; this world was getting screwier by the second, time to move on.

I packed my stuff in boxes and found something that brought a small smile to my face. It was a small old fashioned long-pipe, crafted by tiny hands long since vanished and worked in the style of the age I had loved. I turned it over in my hands and a small bit of ash fell out, it was a strange feeling knowing that that ash had been there for more years than I dared to count, just simply waiting until someone moved it just right to dislodge it. I rubbed my finger through it on the hardwood floor and lifted it up to my face, sniffing it and smiling at the familiar smell. After all this time, it still smelt the same.

I only took one box this time, when I had moved in I had tons of furniture and knick knacks as I had only moved from DC, now I was leaving the country and had decided to go north. I had no idea where I was going; I was fast running out of places to go. One day I was going to accidentally backtrack and someone would see me, recognise me, and reveal me. One of my old friends in Germany would be in his eighties now, how could I explain myself? I was dead to him, I had died in the war and had used that assumption to make a fast getaway and I fled to America in hope to escape war and had come head to head with it again a few years later. I was drafted and Vietnam had been my last war, I never wanted to touch a weapon again, not even my old bow and arrows. To kill people whose loyalties ever changed over the years was the craziest thing I could ever do, I had seen so many, and I never wanted to see another that close again.

My paintings were making me rich, I couldn't see how as they were merely representations of my life. But the critics had said things like 'An amazing and unique view of human society', and '…it is like he was right there, experiencing every moment'. I HAD been right there, but how would they ever understand my view of their history? How would they ever believe that this youthful face is not by my making, but merely my race's "gift" and curse? How could they ever consider that the stories were true, that the man knew me and I knew him, that I am an elf?

Yes, I am an elf, a rather tired one who made a stupid choice and now lives to regret it but one nevertheless. I have seen nearly a millennia of events since coming back from Valinor. I have been on the English side in the Crusades. Have seen Joan being burned by mine own hand under the threat I should be killed if I refused. I sided with the revolutionaries in France against Louie XIV and fought with Napoleon. I kept my head clear during the American Independence and was nearly burned as a witch in Salem. After the American Civil War I went back to England for a short while before thinking I might want to go back to the States and became a sailor. I was lucky to escape Titanic by one incredible fluke, someone pushed me off the side and I fell into a boat being lowered, breaking a leg but surviving. I was then drafted by a white feather and was sent back to France shortly after, getting involved in yet another war. Then I made my dwelling in Germany in times of peace and unfortunately got caught up in the intelligence of World War 2 and sent to Holland, where I narrowly escaped a bomb and was presumed dead. Thinking I couldn't take much more I fled back to America where I lived in peace for a while, even though I was partially extradited for my hair and looks, then I was drafted yet again. This time I refused and when they found out only true force would get me on that plane; I was put in prison and served three years for "refusing patriotic duties". 

One thing I forgot to mention, I met a fine man when visiting England for a short while prior to the 2nd world war, to this day he is the only one who knows my secret and he took that to his grave, but his works live on and I fear the day someone add one and one together and I am discovered.

That day that I left the apartment, I was presuming that it would be another simple move, another trek into the unknown and hopefully another fade away into obscurity. But how was I to know that the Feds were suspicious, that someone actually had checked pages of history and seen my face, that I was being hunted.

TBC

A/N: PLEASE review, I live off reviews as if they were the very essence of life. PLEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

*_Muses are currently seated around TV, #3 is knitting as his work only comes around when reviews are being made, Head Muse (HM) is watching Double Jeopardy and getting every question right, as usual.  #2 is basking in his new found abilities and being ignored like always and #4 is moping coz he once was the sole inspiration for Vana's stories,*_

#4: I still don't believe I didn't do this. What is coming over me? Have I lost my touch or…

#2: Oh get over it, it's my time to shine.

#3: Did someone say something?

HM: I dunno…What is Mount Rushmore.

#3: Damn he got it again.

#2: I don't care if you ignore me, I've got a story to do *_prances off and is ignored*._

#4: Was that a breeze?

HM: I dunno…What is The Indies

#3: Damn man, you got it again.

HM: Naturally

Vana: I need help, who will help me.

*_#2 comes back and takes her arm, leading her back to the computer where writer's block is cured. She ignores him*_

Vana: Great, now I can work again.

*_Writes more of the story and posts it, hoping convo does not enter site…damn, too late.*_

*** * * ***

**Disclaimer: I still don't own 'em, please take me seriously when I say this coz some don't and I get flamed saying 'Legolas this' and 'Haldir that'. Come on, you really think I could write Tolkien? I think not, he's WAY too good, I just use his people and manoeuvre them, hee hee.**

**Summery: It is no longer in 1st POV, that was just seeing into a deep and tired mind. Now we introduce Undying Lands and the others.**

CHAP 1

Nenya had been dormant for millennia, its powers diminished since the destruction of the One Ring as it had been a type of master, an unwanted source of the power it could wield. But something was happening, something was changing and she could feel it, it literally throbbed with foretelling and woe.

Galadriel was confused at her findings, she had only kept the ring on her finger out of habit, not that it was totally necessary but she simply used it as a reminder of what once was. Now the light had come back, it was throbbing with heat and she knew it meant of some change, some great upheaval was about to occur. It was worrying her and she hurried along the corridors of her dwelling place, hoping to find a messenger to send to Elrond and the great Maia, but she was pleasantly surprised when the two spoken of were seen hurrying towards her, possibly having knocked down the doors in the process.

"Fair Lady, there is something brewing in the air! The rings are…"

"I know Elrond, the wind has been fierce and it told me long before the ring did. Do you have any idea what it could mean?"

"I do not, but maybe…"

"Neither do I Elrond, I may be eternal and wise, but this is far beyond my knowledge and by all logic, it shouldn't be happening." Olórin scratched his chin and the two elves could see him flickering in and out of focus, it still unnerved them that he could exist in two planes of existence at once since coming here and it usually happened when he was thinking hard. The "man" had long since discarded his old disguise and now stood tall above them, his completely ageless face only given substance by the physical stubble he let grow there. Being a Maia spirit he had re-adopted his old existence since leaving the mortal Middle Earth and he no longer represented the old man he had been for millennia, one could say he looked like a middle aged elf.

"I have long since passed Narya on as you already know, but where it is now I can only guess it is calling to it's brothers, and that is what you are sensing." He looked the two elves over and they both looked down at their hands, a blue gem on Elrond's finger and a white one on Galadriel's, the lights from both were pulsing and were making the elements water and air writhe around them in a frenzy of activity and pent up energy.

Suddenly Galadriel noticed something.

"Elrond, you are drenched with water. Why are you dripping over my floors like that?" she raised her eyebrows as he responded.

"And likewise with you fair lady, but in your case you look like you have been through a hurricane."

"It is the rings, their power is not being controlled and it is being let out against each other in the crudest form possible, the elements will continue to rage until a solution is found. Until then we must search for the brother ring, I still have no idea how this came to be but…" he stooped in mid sentence and the other two looked in surprise as his face became white, draining of what mortal fluids he still owned. "Oh no." he whispered and Elrond leaned over to him.

"What is it…?"

"Who did I give Narya to?" More of a statement then a question he looked upon the other two to answer him and Galadriel spoke first.

"Thranduil, but then he handed it on to…"

"Legolas." Elrond finished for her and they too became white.

"He is in danger then?" Galadriel wrung her hands and looked to the Maia yet again for answers.

"I do not know, but I sense he is well. Being a bearer he leaves a certain aura about him that lets another bearer know what is happening, another bearer of the same ring of course." 

Just at that moment Olórin vanished, making the two elves flinch a little at his unexpected departure but they were used to it, and simply waited for him to return. Within a few moments he did, holding a limp figure in his arms and walking past them into a room, still coming back into focus as he did so.

"Is that who I think…" Elrond started, as they followed him into the room and watched him lay the still figure upon the bed in there.

"Yes, it is and do not worry. I simply sensed something was amiss and arrived just in time to catch him as he fell of a cliff. He should be more aware of the dangers, but it can be forgiven, the landslide was not be expected."

"It is ironic that he should decide to injure himself the moment we speak of him." Galadriel smiled wryly and pushed some dirty strands of blond hair from the elf's face, a large bruise appearing on the side of his temple. Then she moved down to his hand and gasped.

"It's not there!"

"What's not there?" Elrond followed her eyes and hissed. The ring he had been entrusted with thousands of years before was no longer present on his finger, though they knew before he left to travel to the north to live in Formenos that he always wore it, no matter what. He then looked at the fair face and sighed, he still looked exactly the same as when he had last seen him, just before Haldir had got it into his head that he wanted to leave and return to Middle Earth, or simply plain 'Earth' as it was called now. But there was something different, not too noticeable unless one looked closely as Elrond did now, his extensive experience in healing giving him an upper hand in providing a diagnosis.

"He is aging." His voice was bland and the other two nodded in agreement.

"I can only assume this has been happening for some time now, and that the effects are slowed dramatically because it is not intentional." Olórin waved his hand over the face and the bruise yellowed and disappeared. The elf stirred and opened his eyes, seemingly confused until he saw the Maia and relaxed.

"Ah, long time no see, Mithrandir." 

Olórin smiled slightly, Legolas had not been one to accept change so readily and keeping his old name had almost been an imperative to his still young mind, though he was well over the age of young. He watched as the elf pulled himself up on his elbows and peered around the room before his gaze came back to rest on the Maia.

"Am I to guess that YOU have brought me here, and now you wish to discuss something very important?" he was just short of grinning as the three aged beings stared at each other in bemusement, he knew the signs and now he was working on them, it had happened often enough before.

"Yes, how did you know?" Elrond's eyebrows rose as a snicker ensued from the slightly younger elf.

"Call it an extra instinct if you will."

He laughed softly again, then suddenly frowned, the expression creasing his features as he seemed to stare beyond them into nothing, but at the same time be staring AT something that simply was not there. He then started to look unusually frightened and he clenched his fists, mouthing words like "no" and "help". Finally a single word came from his lips and he wrapped his arms around himself, drawing his knees up and still staring wildly.

"Haldir."

"What was that?" The sharp voice of the Maia brought Legolas back to his senses and he looked around, seemingly relaxing again as his eyes took in the familier surroundings once more. Not the stark nature and the darkness he had just seen, not the cruel world with it's screeching noises and strange flying beasts above him, not the black men converging on him and forcing him to flee before them. He saw and felt none of the terrifying things that had just flashed into his mind, but he had seen one thing just before he became aware again, and that had been Haldir. 

"Haldir is in trouble." He simply stated and three previously confused faces turned grim, all pondering over this new information.

"He has the ring, doesn't he Legolas?" Olórin peered at him and the elf nodded, biting his lower lip as he thought deeply.

"I gave it to him just before he left; I thought that because the power was diminished he should have it to remember…me." He let the others ponder over this for a moment before he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, a very familier defiant fire burning in his eyes that took a lot to wash out.

"I'm going back, to find him and get him out of that place." The two elves looked slightly surprised at this statement, but the Maia looked as though it were the very thing he knew Legolas would say. 

The elf continued. "Middle Earth is no longer what it used to be, it has become dark and filled to the brim with evil. The very air has become a poisonous fume and there are endless wars, ever going and you know this." He looked them each in the eye, daring them to contradict him. When they didn't he cleared his throat and declared again.

"I am going to find him, or he will die and…the ring will be lost." He added, possibly to add more sting to his words. No one dissuaded him and he walked to the door before stopping and turning around. "I will get there whether you help me or not, Mithrandir. But I will get there."

"Very well, Legolas. But the world has grown, it may take you an age to find him." He laid a hand on the determined elf's shoulder and looked into the icy blue depths of his eyes.

"Then an age I shall seek."

TBC

* * * *

A/N: Thankyou to those who reviewed. 

Story Reader: Thanx tons

Taith Ant: It IS novel seeing it first person, and I have no idea where it came from either.

Goldleaf: I too sometimes feel like an elf in the modern age, kinda makes sense for me coz I'm so outta synch with everything. Same with you? Hee hee, thanx.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is another part to my first Slash fic, believe me, this has been the biggest challenge of my writing career as my slash muse has been in hiding for so long. *glares at #2 and he simply glares back, this new confidence is scary*.**

**I'm sorry if you are disappointed by the fact that I haven't 'sped up the processes' so to speak, but how can you hurry this? I just like to torture people with suspense. Hee hee. Please Review, I'm aiming for tons as they help me finish stories quicker. Get the hint? *wink wink*.**

* * * * 

CHAP 2

_5 years later_.

How long had he been running, he couldn't tell and by the looks of things he had no idea when he would stop. Why wouldn't they just leave him alone? Why wouldn't anyone, full stop just leave him with his own life, with his own ways? He caused no harm, he did nothing to them and yet this was turning into a barbaric practice alike the witch-hunts he had barely managed to survive through.

Suddenly he tripped over a small piece of paving and only just managed to keep his balance, still running as swift as ever. The sirens were dying away in the distance and a little bit of hope rose in his heart as they died away altogether, he was finally able rest and he found a tree, leaning against it and drawing on it's energy and warmth to comfort him. Coming to Seattle had been bad from the start, the sea was never going to lead him back to the Undying Lands, they were separated from him now and the only thing that still kept him linked, if only slightly was the ring on his index finger, it's ruby inset glowing slightly with the fire that had been there for the last 5 years.

He knew that by trying to rekindle the magic he had caused some serious upsets, now he was the most sought after arsonist around, though it wasn't his fault, any of it. The ring simply took over and the raw power of nature was unleashed, but he had managed to get it under control the last few years, just keeping his emotions in check was enough and it kept everything calm. One thing he was very glad of, they still didn't know his face but his height and blond hair were a dead giveaway, and it irritated him that he could never ever change it, no matter what he did.

"Are you going to stand out here in the cold all night, or will you come inside and get some soup? You really look like you need it." The small voice startled him and he jumped around, coming face to face with a young man, possibly in his early 20's. Or more like face to top-of-head, the guy only came up to his chin.

He nodded at the request and followed the man to the soup kitchen he had involuntarily stopped outside; to them he MUST look desperate. He only had a backpack now; all other possessions had been lost gradually ever since they had started looking for him. He had been running from them always, and yet they continued to come, somehow finding him yet again and forcing him to leave anything he had established behind. He couldn't use his bankcard without being noticed now and he had made a great risk by drawing nearly all his money out and then "losing" the card. Hopefully they would track IT instead of him.

"Tomato or chicken?" The nice looking middle-aged lady asked him over the counter and he shrugged his shoulders, pointing at the chicken and giving her a kind smile, strangers would often do so much for another, and yet others will do all what they can to get out of it.  

He took his soup and sat in a corner, away from the few others that were seated in there to keep out of the cold. But that didn't dissuade a total stranger from standing up, picking his own soup from the table and coming over to him, seating himself so he faced him across the table. Larry eyed him warily, the guy had a scarf and trench coat that could hide any number of things, his wide brimmed hat was pulled low on his forehead and he still wore sunglasses even this late at night.

"Are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to eat your soup?" The soft voice startled Larry out of his musings and he tucked in, still keeping an eye on this strange person.

"You do not trust me?" the voice came a bit muffled from behind the scarf and he noticed the other had not even touched his own soup.

"It's not that, you just come over here, uninvited, sit down and start scolding me for no reason, and you are a total stranger. That's about it."

"Am I?" The man leant forward, propping his elbows on the table and proceeded to take off the think woollen gloves he was wearing, revealing long slender fingers and porcelain skin.

"Are you what?" Larry raised an eyebrow, his food forgotten.

"Am I a total stranger?" The fingers now started to unwind the scarf and he had to un-twirl it several times to get it free. This revealed a strong jaw and even finer skin than the hands, he WAS looking slightly familier, but from where?

"I…I don't know, you just…

"Do not stutter Haldir, it does nothing for your personality."

At this he stood up abruptly, knocking back the chair as he eyed the stranger in horror. Others looked up from their soups, hoping for some kind of distraction to brighten their day, like a fight. The young man who's mother owned the place gripped his mop warily, getting himself ready in case any violence should ensue.

"How do you know that name?" He hissed, making sure only the one in the hat could hear him. He didn't know how to react; the name hadn't been used in…well, centuries.

"Nae saian luumé Haldir, hacluumé."

~_It has been too long Haldir, far too long.~_

With that, off came the glasses and hat and the long golden hair spilled down the stranger's back, some loose strands coming forward to frame a totally recognisable face with the most angelic expression possible.

"L…L…Leg…"

"Yes Haldir, it is I. I have found you at last." He stood up and came round the table to face the frozen elf and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. Haldir gripped it tight and felt it, still staring at the other's face while he made sure the hand was real.

"L…Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"Oh My God!" He gave a cry and grabbed the elf's shoulders as the other did the same, then they both embraced hard, as though if they let go the whole "illusion" would disappear. The just hugged like that until a faint noise seemed to creep into their senses and they became aware of clapping and wolf whistles.

"Yeah way to go!"

"Woo Hoo!"

"Two brothers probably haven't seen each other in years..."

They separated, having enough grace to blush under the attention as the young man with the mop came forward, showing a grin that looked like it could crack his face any second.

"I knew it, he asked me to bring you in and I just KNEW it!" He balanced the mop against his foot and gave them both a good firm slap on the back, his grin becoming impossibly wider.

"So! How long has it been since you've seen each other?" A rather scraggly looking man looked up at them from his bowl, soup dripping down his beard as he stared expectantly.

"Well…it's been…" Haldir began.

"It's been a few…" Legolas scratched his head.

"Yes, it's been a few…"

"Years."

"Yeah."

"Yes, a few years."

"Yeah, years."

They had kept their faces as straight as possible throughout this and finally they couldn't take it any longer and burst out laughing, grabbing each other in a tight hug again before Legolas reached under the table and picked up Haldir's bag. 

"Well, we had better be going; I have a place to stay just a short distance from here."  

"You do?" Haldir whispered as they waved goodbye and walked outside. "How could you afford it?"

Legolas turned to him with a smile on his face. "Do you really think Elrond would let me go without any type of payment for this world?" He reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a small pouch, pulling a string he opened it and Haldir could see the glitter of diamonds and hear the clink they made as they moved.

"And there is more where that came from." He smiled and stuffed the pouch back in his pocket, keeping his step in time with Haldir's.

A shadow stepped in front of them and they both stopped, eyeing the figure suspiciously while keeping their faces blank. Then Haldir heard a recognizable click behind them of a switch-knife being opened and he tensed, giving Legolas a look they had used many times in the past, 'get ready'.

The muggers had no idea what had happened and the elves gave them no time to think, knocking the two out and leaping on three more before a full minute was up and they stood and admired their handiwork.

The 5 men lay in an unconscious pile and Legolas gave one a kick before they went on their way again, acting as though it had merely been a stroll in the park. Muggers were nothing to them and Haldir tried to tell him everything, about everything that had happened the last thousand years. 

It took him a very long time.

TBC

REVIEW, it helps so much and I am glad for those who do. THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

I suppose I could say that I am a little impatient. I've been like that for…the last two days and I really can't stop writing more and more stories. This is my first slash and I'm sure I'm annoying some with the prolonged wait of…well, slash. Hee hee. I like introducing things, drawing them out and developing situations under a roll of information that can be taken any way. I'm a real dark person, to tell the truth. My mind is full of dark perposes and everyone can thank Minka for that, she is my inspiration as well as my own personal muses. Ever heard of MEOW? It stands for 'Muse Empowerment Oligarchical Workforce, like the Muse's Union. (A quote from Zanna).

* * * *

Here is the next chap, enjoy.

CHAP 3

Two days later Legolas was starting to look and feel a little edgy. He paced the area between the sofa and kitchen with a vengeance; a worn space in the carpet was starting to look probable. He was worried out of his mind, Haldir was supposed to be back by now and it had only been a short distance to the post office and back to the apartment, something was wrong.

He scratched his head and stared out the window, the fire escape ran past his vision outside and he looked out across the city, grimacing at the ugly and distorted buildings and structures that had been built. Haldir had told him much about how the world had changed; whole forests had been destroyed to make more living space available, entire species of animals had been wiped off the face of the planet and many killed them simply for sport. It was brutal, he wondered how Haldir had even survived many of the wars he had been forced to fight, and those witch hunts…it was too much to bear thinking about.

He knew something had been changing in him since coming back, five years was all of a sudden a long time and he felt different about finding his friend. It had turned into an obsession. For five years he searched, being arrested so often he lost count for all the laws he continually and unconsciously broke, too many laws for his taste. When he had forgotten only for a moment, that cars couldn't stop at high speeds, he had been sent to hospital, only to be let out a day later by astonished nurses and doctors. It was about then he knew he had to start keeping a low profile, too many had questioned his identity and ears and he feigned amnesia to get them off his back.

But now that he had found his friend, he noticed a new emotion topping the ones that consistently overwhelmed him. Hate, anger, denial, frustration, disgust…there were more, but he focussed more on the new one, the one he couldn't make sense of. Haldir's face popped into his mind again at that moment and the new emotion flooded him, encasing him in its golden glory. He couldn't understand it, in all his long years he had never felt such a thing, and he and Haldir had been the best of friends for most of those years, so why was the new feeling coming now, of all times.

"Legolas! We must leave! They are coming." Haldir burst through the door, his face red with exertion and his long white-gold hair tussled and falling out of its ponytail. He had been running hard and now he didn't even give Legolas time to think, simply grabbing his shoulder and pushed him towards one of the bedrooms.

"Pack a small bag, just essentials and the money. We need to leave now, they are coming." He looked uncannily frightened and Legolas felt the fear rise in his throat, their very lives were in danger and it meant they needed speed, and luck.

He stuffed some spare clothes and the pouches of diamonds into his backpack, a few other items followed and he was ready, shoving a beanie low on his forehead and tucking his own ponytail into the collar of his jacket. It would not do to be too noticed and their distinctive hair and faces were dead giveaways, he still wondered why they were chasing Haldir, as he had committed no crime, unless immortality was illegal.

Immortality, the word stuck in his mind and he nearly choked on the realization that they were seeking him for his immortal life, they had become suspicious and they hungered for his gift, their gift. Men, always desiring power and long life, it would never end, it would never go away.

"Legolas, they are coming!" Haldir's panicked voice brought him back to reality and he noticed the elf with his hand frozen over the door knob, he was also listening hard and soon Legolas could hear it too, the distinct sounds of shouting and booted feet stomping up stairs and through the hallways. Haldir opened the door tentatively and peered outside, checking for the owners of those voices and then there was a shout. The elf then slammed the door shut and leaned on it, breathing heavily and genuine fear in his eyes.

"They are coming." He whispered, taking only a second to pull the chain across and dead bolting the door before grabbing Legolas' elbow and pulling him to the window.

"We have to escape." He said, pulling the window open just as the sounds of someone hammering at the door came to their sensitive ears, making them wince as the sound became louder.

"Haldir, why do they want you?" Legolas swung himself agilely over the windowsill and landed on the fire escape, waiting until Haldir did the same and they turned to check where to go next.

"Someone checked up on me, they must've noticed something about my paintings as well and then did a thorough investigation. This is just like the X-Files, but we are NOT aliens." He looked at Legolas who nodded thoughtfully, he had grown accustomed to television over the years and had also become familier with the series, this defiantly was not good.

Just then Legolas noticed something through the grating below them and gave a cry. "They're coming up, we have no means of escape except up ourselves." They looked down at the men in black balaclavas running up the fire escape, then looked at the steps above them, it was a good 6 stories up and the elves steeled themselves for the dash.

When the window they had closed was smashed and glass tinkled everywhere, they made their move, running swiftly and easily up the steps and leaving their pursuers far behind. In a matter of moments they reached the roof and Legolas jumped over the lip first before reaching over and grabbing Haldir about the waist to help him over with ease. It wasn't as though he needed it though and he stared at Legolas quizzically, wondering about this warm feeling that was rushing over him at the touch. Legolas noticed he still had his arm about the other elf's waist and hurriedly let go, quickly searching the roof with his piercing blue eyes.

"We are lost." The defeated tone of the older elf startled Legolas, and he watched with near horror as he sat down, crossing his legs and hunching his shoulders. "There is no escape from here, they will come and there is no way we can stop them. I might as well just give up now."

"No Haldir!" Legolas crouched down and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him furiously. "You will not give in to these abominations!" he tilted Haldir's chin up, making him stare into his own eyes.

"Mani nae lle umien yassen lle coia?"

~_What have you been doing with your life_?~

When he received no answer he continued, still speaking in elvish to enforce the knowledge that he was an elf, and elves do not give up. 

"Voré! Lle ilume oio onde."

~_Continue! __You did not ever give up_.~

"But I have failed you now, I can hear them climb the last steps, they will be here in mere moments and I have failed you." Haldir had tears building in his eyes and he gazed at Legolas, wondering why he, of all should want to comfort him.

"You have not failed me, and I will not leave this spot until you agree to come with me. We get through this together, or not at all. Haldir, please." He whispered and pleaded with his eyes, willing the elf to get up and try at least, just try.

Haldir was astonished, he had not experienced something like this for so long and the wonderful feeling it evoked made him want to do anything for that elf kneeling before him, he made his decision.

"Ok Legolas, I will…" The small spark of gratification in his eyes was snuffed out as a loud voice roared at them.

"FREEZE!" 

They jumped and turned. The semi automatic was pointed directly at Haldir and the man leaned heavily over the lip of the roof, obviously waiting for them to make the first move. The two elves suddenly felt nothing, the adrenalin pumped back into their system and Legolas' hand moved faster than a blink of an eye. The man's weapon dropped to the ground as he screamed in pain, the knife poking out from his shoulder as he dropped from sight and landed heavily on the grating of the fire escape.

"Now you've got us up for assault." Haldir grumbled but grinned as Legolas gripped his arm, running to the other side of the flat roof and peering over at the low building next to the apartment block.

"Can we make it?" Legolas stared at the gap below and the distance between them and the ground.

"I'm game if you are." Haldir smiled as Legolas nodded his head, taking a few steps back so he could make a run up. He then looked at Haldir and tilted his head.

"Together?"

"Of course." Haldir took the outreached hand and felt something shoot up his arm. He jerked and Legolas nearly let go in surprise.

"Are you…?"

"I'm fine, lets go." He could never tell the other how he was feeling at this moment, the touch had sent electric bolts up his arm that led directly to his heart. He had never felt this before, and he could only describe it in one way, he was longing for Legolas. He was feeling the one thing that had been denied him for so long, Legolas was the one and it shocked him that he could be feeling this towards a great companion after so long. He and the other elf were like brothers, what had brought about this sudden change?

He had no more time to ponder over this as they ran, still holding hands and kicking simultaneously off the edge of the building to come as close as they could to flying. They sailed through the air and Haldir squared his feet, automatically making himself ready when he landed on the other roof but his mind was elsewhere. If Legolas were the one for him, would he comply or simply be disgusted? He didn't know what to do and a million thoughts ran through his head on that glorious flight, his heart beating hard with energy, and desire.

TBC

A/N: Why don't I just get to the point? Well, why didn't Gandalf just destroy Sauron himself? Why didn't Boromir survive? Why didn't…there are many unanswered questions in this world, just stick with the fact that I am a mystery, no one outside the net knows me, I am almost a silent apparition in my life. ff.net is my world and that is how it shall stay. No telling of my own personal reasons and little secrets. Hee hee.


	5. Chapter 4

I have been eating a LOT of chocolate in the last hour so I am SOOOO high right now and I can't flippen believe I actually wrotoe this chapter. I've never been able to do this before and all I can say is…Here' your slash.

Sorry if I kept things being delayed, but hey, what can I do? I'm a little worried about this chap, I told a friend today about my stories and to make it worse, I told him where to find them and how. Now, I'm not too sure if he likes this type of stuff and I'm scared he may look at me weird after this. But hey, give me a bone here, it's my first slash fic and it helps me think about love on other levels, you know.

**Warning: This is a slash fic, boy and boy love. You should already know this or you wouldn't be reading still, if you hate this kind of tuff then you'd better stop now, coz my muses made me write this and I was barely conscious from tiredness and sugar crashes when I typed it. Hee hee.**

* * * * 

Here you are. 

CHAP 4

The room was shabby and paint peeled off every wall they touched, but it had a lockable door, it was in a hidden district and they were safe at last.

Haldir sat at the small table and picked at his food, he truly wasn't very hungry, the sight of the fair elf pacing before him was capturing his total attention and everything else seemed to be washed from his mind.

"We need to get to Ireland somehow, but I don't think they'll even let us leave the city. The roads are probably being watched, our faces are probably well known amongst them now and we just can't move. What am I going to do?" Legolas stopped pacing and Haldir saw something he never thought he'd ever see. The strong elf, in spirit and in body, broke down and started sobbing quietly into his hands, still mumbling how he couldn't do anything, nothing at all.

Haldir quickly abandoned his chair and rushed over to him embracing the shaking figure who simply leaned on him for support. He felt so helpless as he held him, and he tried to ignore the feelings running through his body at the close proximity of Legolas, but he couldn't control the shudder that ran through him and Legolas pulled away gently, wiping the tears from his eyes as he eyed him curiously.

"Haldir?"

"Yes."

"Is everything ok?" He placed his hands on the elf's shoulders and felt them tremble beneath his touch, he was confused at a tingling feeling beneath his fingers, he had felt the same when they gripped hands that morning on the roof top and the sensations were totally new to him. Removing his hands he simply stood before him and a tense silence stretched out until Haldir spoke.

"Legolas, do you…like me?"

"Of course I do, what friend would I be if I didn't?" He smiled a bit and then dropped it as Haldir shook his head, staring at the floor and shifting his feet. He placed a hand back on the shoulder, and felt the recognizable shudder and the same tingling as before. Now there was a slightly newer sensation and he felt his heart flutter a bit at the warmth that spread over his body, making him sigh a little with pleasure at the wonderful sensation.

Haldir heard the sigh and lifted his head, staring into Legolas' eyes with a type of pleading that only a kiss would satisfy. That was what he wanted, he wanted to feel that soft skin pressed up against his own in a way that would make him feel completed, feel loved. But it was too much to ask of him, he simply would never think such things and the feelings Haldir was asking for were simply a daydream, Legolas could never love him and the fact was final. 

Legolas was starting to realize exactly what he was feeling and those light blue icy eyes staring into his own wasn't much of a help, he was sinking into them and he had to physically shake his head to stop himself from leaning over and kissing those soft, luxurious lips. Haldir wouldn't want him, they were simply friends, nothing more and a show of affection would possibly destroy that friendship, he couldn't afford that.

With these dual thoughts running through their heads they both turned away, making it look as though they were merely giving each other comfort in these stressful times. But their bodies were thinking along a different line and suddenly their hands gripped each other's, drawing them together and pressing their lips against the other in a passionate fight for the upper hand.

Suddenly they gasped, pulling away in shock and staring at one another as though something horrific had happened. They were both terrified that the other now hated them and that look in their eyes was saying it all, they stood in silence before Legolas muttered.

"I'm sorry."

Haldir was shocked, but he had kissed HIM, why should he feel sorry? It was not like…oh. He smiled as he realized what had happened and he stepped forward, taking the shaking elf's hand in his own and caressing it with his thumb.

"I'm not." He whispered, smiling even wider as Legolas looked back up at him, the dark blue orbs sparkling with love and passion and complete relief.

"Oh Haldir…!" He exclaimed before his lips were claimed once more, and this time it was for real.

Legolas wrapped his arms around the slim waist of his new and first lover, drawing him close until their bodies were flush up against the other, revealing a pre-hidden factor of their internal fire. He smiled into the kiss which seemed to give Haldir all the permission he needed to gain entrance to his mouth and he did so, taking Legolas completely by surprise as this was the first time anything of the sort had ever happened to him. He gasped at the sensations as the more experienced one made the battle of their lips and tongues seem completely muddled and chaotic, it was the most glorious thing he had ever experienced.

All too soon Haldir pulled away, rubbing his thumb over the swollen lips of the elf standing before him. Legolas sighed and tried to lean forward for another kiss but Haldir stilled him, smiling at the confusion and frustration in the elf's eyes.

"Legolas, you have never been with another, have you?" A statement question, he knew the answer as well as the back of his hand. Legolas was as pure as they came; he simply was never on the mortal plain long enough to find the one, the one who would complete him and love him forever, he was picky in that sense. But they had known each other for longer than he cared to think, why couldn't they have felt this before, back when they were young and the world was still clean, if not a little despoiled here and there, but not like it was now?

"No." Legolas blushed a little and lowered his head, only to have it lifted again by a gentle finger under his chin.

"Do you understand what will happen if this is taken much further?" He received a simple nod and the knowing smile was enough for him to claim those lips again, turning both their legs to jelly. He reached out grab something to hold onto but there was nothing and his knees were barely holding him up, Legolas had taken over now and was attacking his mouth with a passion he never thought was possible in the elf and his legs gave out, sending them both to the floor with Legolas atop him and both with a surprised, yet stupid smile on their faces.

"Well, this was unexpected." Legolas grinned. But his smile faded into groans as Haldir inadvertently, in lifting his knee to twist them over, brought it between the other's legs and rubbed against the hardness encased there. The golden head dropped onto Haldir's chest and he continued bringing his knee up slowly, teasing and torturing him until the smaller body was writhing on top of him with pleasure and pain. 

Finally he stopped and Legolas lifted his head, biting his lip and asking of him with his eyes the one thing he desperately wanted to give. So in one quick motion he flipped them over and pinned Legolas beneath him, straddling his narrow hips and gazing at him with complete love and desire. The younger elf then started undoing the buttons on Haldir's shirt, he helped him slightly by un-tucking it from his jeans but then left the rest up to those deft and swift fingers. When it was done Legolas wasted no time in exploring the soft and smooth chest with his hands and Haldir gasped when the elf softly pinched one nipple, playing with it a little before moving his hands up further to come behind his neck and undo the ponytail, sending his hair into golden waves down his back and shoulders. He then pulled the shirt the rest of the way off and grinned devilishly when the undone cuffs caught at his wrists, effectively making him unable to return the favour to Legolas. 

Haldir growled as he tried to free his hands, wiggling around and causing Legolas to moan again beneath him. Finally he wrenched his hand free, popping the buttons and sending them flying, he did the same with the other before quickly getting down to the business of removing Legolas' own shirt, leaving them both bare-chested and breathing heavily. Then the elf leaned over, letting his long hair fall forward and trail along Legolas' skin, making him shiver from the sensations it was giving him. He then claimed the soft lips once more before moving down; Legolas tilted his head back to allow more access to the sensitive skin on his neck and sighed blissfully as Haldir made his way up to the delicate point of his ear, nipping it slightly before moving down again and sucking at the junction between shoulder and neck. Legolas arched his back at the ministrations, each touch was sending lightning bolts through his body and he felt even more uncomfortable down low when Haldir took a nipple in his mouth, sucking it into a peak before moving onto the next one.

"You've done this before…I see." Legolas gasped as Haldir blew on the wet buds, causing the lightning bolts to turn into full raging storms.

Haldir simply nodded and moved down even further, stroking the skin on each side of the waist as he did so until he reached the top of Legolas' own pair of Blue J's. He grinned at the sight, it was unusual to see him dressed in the clothing of this world, the last time he had seen him he had been in robes of silver and white, blinding to the unused eye but beautiful and graceful in their own right. He wore his normal tunic the rest of the time as he couldn't stay still for a moment, needing to travel everywhere.

Legolas felt his pant's being unzipped and he sighed with relief as they were removed and all he had left were the loose cotton boxers he felt he needed to wear here. Suddenly, they too were gone and he cried out and arched himself as his hard member was encased by a deep warmth, soft and wet. He had shut his eyes but now opened them, looking down and seeing Haldir remove his mouth only to the tip before enveloping him once again, doing it over and over. It was next to unbearable, he had never felt this before and he struggled underneath Haldir, causing him to groan as well when he rubbed against his similarly hard member. Legolas heard the moan and, realizing his lover was being deprived, grabbed his head on each side and gently pulled him away, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Haldir, you know what I want. Do you want it too?" He saw the nod and nodded in return, kicking off his shoes so he could remove his pants completely and make it easier for Haldir to gain entrance. The other elf "dismounted" so to speak and began to remove the rest of his own clothing and Legolas saw him fully for the first time. They had seen each other naked before, it was no big fuss, but not like lovers, it was an enchanting experience as they looked each other over, Legolas lying on the floor with Haldir kneeling besides him. 

Finally Haldir went down to Legolas feet, pushing them apart gently and, with permission from Legolas, bending the knees until he was almost ready for what was to come. Then there was a problem, Legolas knew what it was and he shook his head, motioning towards his backpack only a meter or so away. Haldir frowned a little but complied and rummaged through the pack, smiling when he drew out a small bottle of oil.

"I used it on my knife, but that's now probably in a sick house somewhere after being pulled out of that poor lad's shoulder. I think it is good enough for this." He squirmed a little and Haldir laughed softly, leaning over and kissing him deeply while he poured some of the oil onto his fingers and moved down to Legolas' opening. Stretching it with his finger he felt the elf go rigid beneath him but continued kissing him softly until he relaxed and pushed the finger in deeper. It took time but after a while he was able to have three fingers in at once and he knew the elf was ready, albeit incredibly nervous, being his very first time and all.

"Are you ready?" He looked down at the elf and Legolas nodded, biting his bottom lip again and whimpering in anticipation. It was an odd thing to have someone so many millennia old so willing and completely at his mercy, an odd yet satisfying feeling as he positioned himself so he was just about to enter.

"Are you sure?" He whispered and could of laughed when the frustrated elf nodded furiously, annoyed at him for taking so long. He then pushed in a little, feeling the elf go rigid again and waited, finally he relaxed and he pushed in a bit deeper.

Legolas groaned, half in pleasure half in pain. He had no idea what this was going to feel like so it came as a bit of a shock when Haldir stopped moving.

"Haldir?"

"I'm in, do you wish to continue?" His voice was sounding with suppressed strain at having to stop. Legolas was amazed at his skill for making it a lot less painful than he had heard and he nodded again, completely speechless as the elf began to move inside of him, getting him more used to the feeling before he touched that secret sweet spot and made Legolas see stars.

He had no idea it could feel like this and every time that spot was rubbed up against he felt the shock of it go through his system, sending flashes to his brain and stars to his eyes. Haldir's mouth crashed down on to his again and they fought passionately, gripping each other with arms and legs as the thrusts became more forceful and faster as time passed. Legolas didn't know how long he could last, the sensations were getting more intense by the second and Haldir moved faster, grunting into his mouth as they kissed and sending Legolas into moans of ecstasy and complete forgetfulness. It continued, faster and faster until Legolas felt his whole body heave and something snapped in ecstasy inside of him. His vision went black and he felt like he was falling through space and the feeling continued until another snap made him arch his back and cry out as he came, his seed spilling out over his and Haldir's stomachs. Haldir gave one more thrust before he too went rigid and Legolas felt the warmth wash into him, relaxing him as Haldir collapsed onto his chest, breathing heavily.

They both lay like that for a few moments before Haldir rolled off, being gentle as he pulled himself out and Legolas sighed.

"That was…incredible." He couldn't say anything else as Haldir kissed him again, drawing him into a deep embrace as they curled up in each other's arms, falling into a blissful sleep almost instantaneously.

It was more than incredible; it was like being born once again and seeing the world with new eyes, like a dream that was so perfect you never wanted it to end. But like all dreams, they all come to an end, all dreams must die and so must all things that seem too good to be true.

TBC

Leaving you on that high note, hopefully. Please review, I'm loving them so far and I thank all those who have. I'll make a dedication later on but I have to rush coz I've got about 5 minutes left at this computer before I'm kicked out.


	6. Chapter 5

Ah Nutz. You know, I can so see all Legolas Lovers out there giving me a hard time for this chapter. In fact, you'll ALL hate me after this. Anyway, In this fic I wanted to focus on the real meaning of love, the feeling you will do ANYTHING for that person and he/she would do anything in return. The…er…lovemaking is only a small part of this love; it is merely the physical satisfaction that draws out the intimacy and closeness. It is not always necessary but in this fic, if you're gonna have slash, you gotta have the lot. So, I am prepared for the flames I shall get for this, not only coz I don't focus on sex as much, but for some other reasons too, you'll see.

**Warning: Enter, the bad guys.**

* * * *

CHAP 5

"I love you." Legolas had said that the moment they woke up and he had stared into those deep blue orbs. He had said 'I love you' in return and they had dressed slowly, never seeming to be able to keep their hands off each other before they gave up and returned to another bout of love making. The bed was out of the question as the springs looked as though they could stab you, so the floor was chosen again and they loved until about noon, when food seemed in order.

They had just sat down to the leftovers of last night's takeaway Chinese when they had come. They was no warning, they simply burst through the door sending splinters showering over them and then they were surrounded, a long butt of many a rifle pointed at their hearts as they froze, not daring to move for fear of provoking the soldiers further.

Then those three men in suits walked in and just stood there, smiling like the cat that got the cream as they looked the two elves up and down, taking in their ageless faces, tall lithe bodies but mostly the almond shaped ears that peeked out from under their tussled hair.

"Two." That pale one had said, his badge said his name was Dave and his grin got even wider. Apparently the elves were more valuable to them than Haldir had first thought.

Then the really tall one had tried to touch Legolas' ear and the elf had reacted in the only way his instincts could handle, taking out a fork, and impaling the hand to the table. As the man had screamed and tried to hit the elf he had blocked, and was about to hit back when one of those weapons had gone off and caught him in the shoulder, totally shocking him before he realized what had happened and had swooned in Haldir's arms.

That had been 15 minutes ago and Legolas had just woken up, staring around him with wide, very angry eyes as the two uninjured men stared them down, waiting for them to say something, possibly to incriminate them further if they spoke in elvish. They kept silent and Legolas poked his shoulder, wincing as the bullet wound throbbed beneath the makeshift bandage, but they didn't move from the floor where he had fallen, just simply stared with passive expressions that revealed nothing to their captors as they talked about something between them. The tall one had been led off by someone to probably have his hand checked, Legolas did a pretty good job when he wanted to. 

"Well, don't you guy's talk or are you using telepathy?" Dave sneered at them and hooked his thumbs in his belt, obviously used to having his own way in things as he waited for them to respond. 

Haldir didn't give him the satisfaction and held Legolas closer, the elf was lying in his arms with his head being supported by Haldir's chest, the wound looked very painful and he dared not move him anymore than was necessary.

The man growled and a cruel expression twisted his face as it went redder from suppressed anger at their insolence. But when he spoke his voice was soft, yet icy with cruel intent.

"We have been tracking you for years, my father started it ages ago and I have continued for him. You have been one mighty clever little person, slipping through our fingers every single time. Did you know they thought me crazy? That I was chasing phantoms all my life and that you didn't even exist?" He motioned to the older man next to him and he shuffled his feet, obviously embarrassed at being proven wrong.

"Well now I've got two, they won't be expecting this, I'll finally be recognized and maybe even a promotion. You's two are worth a lot to me, didn't you know that?"

Legolas looked at him in shock, his mouth unconsciously dropping open as he realized they were only money to this man, this man that had been searching for Haldir possibly his entire life. He shifted his gaze up to Haldir and the elf looked back grimly, he obviously knew a lot about his pursuers, more so then he had let on before possibly so he wouldn't terrify Legolas. Not that it helped, he was already terrified, he had been since he first found out Haldir was in trouble, sensing him through the bond that had been caused by Narya and the presence of the other two, Nenya and Vilya. He decided to smile right then, it was almost no matter now as to what happened to him, as long as Haldir got out safely and escaped to Ireland, to the henge that was the gateway, the only way to get back to Valinor.

"What are you so happy about?" Dave snapped and glared at him, Legolas didn't try to conceal the snicker that escaped his throat and Haldir was mortified, did he want a death wish or was the tension finally cracking him?

"You are." He snorted a little and pursed his lips, trying not to let that laugh escape his mouth anymore than was necessary.

"Oh, so you DO speak. Well, tell us all about it, enlighten us." Dave waved his hand around at the soldiers surrounding them, still on alert and ready to fire on command.

"You are funny, it is amusing to me and I think you would do well to work as a jester, you would be paid handsomely." He slipped back into his old was of speaking, drawing out the words slowly and precisely, the accent extremely obvious to anyone who didn't know the language. To Haldir it reminded him of home, his real home where he could drop the slang and the fast talk and just converse normally, being himself so to speak.

"What did you say?" Dave growled softly and the two elves could see he was a man of little patience. Legolas ignored it and continued to speak slowly and deliberately; making sure everyone in the small motel room could hear him.

"If only Mithrandir were here, he would show you a thing or to about truly tracking someone. He tracked a slippery creature for nearly a quarter of a century, not meaning that it is a long time to me, child. I too have searched for many years, but I have known Haldir for far longer than you can possibly fathom. If you are seeking immortality, you have found it, but it will never mean you can possess it for we are free people and will not handle captivity for long."

"Oh, so you think you can escape?" The man snickered and Legolas frowned.

"No, we would die."

"You won't have the chance to, not even starving yourself if I have to force food into you myself." He laughed again.

"We do not have to do it physically, capture is against our nature and we can simply make a choice. And our choice will be to die and we will be useless to you." The flat voice silenced even the slightest murmurings in the room, even Dave seemed speechless. Haldir gripped the stoic elf tighter to himself, he was taking a risk and Haldir knew it was for his own benefit, hopefully to distract them so he could make his escape and return the ring. If they didn't get out of this, the whole world could be in turmoil and the fear of it brought the ring back to life right there and then.

It's red light pulsed and throbbed with great heat that seemed to sear his very skin and he bit his tongue, trying not to scream at the pain. But it's light grew and Dave noticed.

"What's that?" he snapped, but with fear in his eyes of the unknown.

"It is great sorcery that you could never imagine, do not anger us or it will be unleashed." Legolas smiled, a malicious glint to his eye that he always reserved for those he was playing along. But Dave didn't take the hint and his own greed got the better of him.

"Give it to me." He growled and held out his hand, expecting them to simply hand it over. But when they didn't he got angry and reached out for it, stepping forward deliberately.

"No!" Haldir yelled and a burst of fire shot forth, stabbing the space at the foot of one of the soldiers and he panicked, aiming his gun for Haldir and pulling the trigger.

Legolas had no time to think, he simply twisted in Haldir's grip and pushed him to the floor, lying on top of him to shield his body with his own.

Haldir heard a rattle of shots going off and it pierced his senses, making his hearing a little muffled before it came back in a rush and he realized Legolas was still lying on top of him, his face merely inches from his own.

"Legolas," he grunted, smiling a little at the confused expression on the other elf's face. "You can get off me now." His smile dropped from his face as Legolas shook his head, giving him an obviously pained smile of his own.

"I am afraid that is impossible…melamin." He whispered, shaking his head slowly before it dropped to Haldir's chest, the weight of his body suddenly becoming greater as he panicked and rolled them over, holding the limp figure in his arms. The blood pooled around them and Legolas' back was soaked in it, drenching both him and Haldir as the older elf gripped him in shock. Legolas' eyes stared vacantly at the ceiling and he didn't move, not a sound came from him and his chest didn't rise with a normal breath of air Haldir so wished would come.

"Legolas." He whispered, shaking him slightly, the panic welling up in his throat as his heart clenched in pain.

"Legolas, wake up!" He shook him harder but the elf didn't respond, a dead weight in his arms.

***He is cautious, that bow is taunt and I give him a stare that would usually make one flinch. He doesn't move and observes me coolly, then the dwarf speaks and the stare is broken, the hobbits flinch under my eyes and the elf continues to stare. He is studying me, he is curious…***

"Legolas, uuma lle um sina a amin!"

~_Legolas__, don't you do this to me!~_  Haldir shook him more forcefully, an icy grip encasing his heart.

*******He has come back to visit, I am glad he took that time and we stroll through those woods for hours, simply talking. He notices my head wound and starts to fuss, I try and explain it is only from Rúmil's stray arrow but he continues to fuss, even a scratch seems much to him and our friendship is solidified.*******

The blood continued to pool but all too soon it stopped, forming a still puddle about them as the first moans of grief were uttered from the elf's throat. He gripped Legolas tight to his body and started to rock, hiding his face in the younger elf's hair as his eyes were wide and staring at the floor, his whole body becoming cold and the pain stabbing at his heart relentlessly. 

***He is asked me why I was leaving. I truly couldn't tell him but gripped his forearm, telling him that I will never forget him. He gave me Nayra, oh what a gift and we embraced like brothers. I shall miss him and the last time I see him he is standing on the shore, those white robes for the occasion flapping around him in the breeze, his hair blending into the whiteness as the distance increases, and I see him no more.***

"Legolas?" Haldir sobbed slightly, the grief killing him from the inside as he couldn't release his grip, holding the elf tighter then ever and fisting his hands, drawing blood as his nails bit into his skin.

***"Legolas, you have come for me?"

"I have Haldir." 

"But why?" 

"Because you are a part of me, in a way." 

"Oh I missed you Legolas."***

He was dead. The thought made him jerk finally as it became real and a tinny whine came from his mouth, reaching up from his stomach and becoming louder and sharper by the second. It broke suddenly and he gasped and choked on his own tears, not caring who saw him, even if his pride usually concealed such things. He was still rocking, squeezing his eyes shut as the tears flowed freely, his breath shuddered and he cried like a child, but he didn't care. He was dead.

***"I love you."***

He was dead.

***"I will love you forever."***

He was dead.

***"I will never leave you."***

He was gone.

He wailed and loosened his grip on the body for the first time, letting Legolas, no, Legolas' body roll in his arms and face the ceiling. His wide unseeing eyes were closed gently by a shaking hand sliding slowly down his face, before he leaned over and gave a farewell kiss to his cold forehead, then his cheek, then his lips. 

He was dead, he had been murdered.

A red haze crossed Haldir's eyes as rage built up in his system. He lowered the body to the floor and looked up at the men standing over him, all with a look of shock and horror at what they had witnessed.

"BASTERED!" he screamed at them from the floor, the tears drying up with the fire in his body, he couldn't understand it.

"You idiot!" Dave turned on the soldier who had fired and the man shrank away at the harsh voice, the weapon that had killed Legolas hanging loosely by his side as he shook silently and took his verbal punishment. Dave's face was red and when the soldier's eyes turned from him to Haldir, all followed his gaze and they were silent. The elf had stood up and was now quivering with pure rage and hatred.

"You killed him." His soft voice held an iciness that made everyone but Dave cringe, he stared not at the soldier that had fired, but at Dave himself, his eyes becoming steely grey with the one thought, that Dave was responsible.

"You should have given me the ring."

"You are no better than the greed I saw thousands of years ago." Glass shattered in his heart and his voice was dead.

"Stuff that, you still should have listened to me."

"You killed him." The voice was still icy and he took a step closer to the man, all guns rose to the ready but they were hesitant, Haldir was on the edge.

All he could hear in his mind was Legolas' voice, telling him over and over that he loved him, and all he felt was the intense pain of knowing that he was Legolas' first. He had saved himself for so long, only to have it all stripped away by one man and his greed in a matter of seconds. Haldir's heart felt hollow and he stopped encroaching on Dave, simply standing in the middle of the room as grief consumed him.

"HOLY SH…!" One soldier standing close to Haldir screamed as the ruby in the ring pulsed once, and exploded in a wave of solid heat that enveloped everything except the elf. He stood silently in the middle of the swirling flames before kneeling down silently next to his lover, gently pushing back the golden hair from his face and smiled.

"I'm coming." He whispered and kissed him gently on the lips just as the circle collapsed and he was consumed. His last thoughts were ones of irony, after escaping the pyres of the witch-hunts for so long he was letting himself go freely, but this was for one simple reason, the love was pure and he knew it would continue for eternity.

TBC

A/N: Ok, you hate me now? Look, blame the muses, blame the muses, they did this, they made me. But anyway, I needed to explore where love can take someone, what grief can truly do. Take this as a learning experience and no, the story is not yet finished.


	7. Chapter 6

Ok, I'm glad I didn't get any flames for my last chapter, when I last checked that is. This is really short and I'm posting it with the intention of not updating again for a few days. My dad's going into hospital for a while and I have to take care of him, so no comp for me. I was a little sad when I wrote this chap, it will continue don't you worry, but I don't think there is enough magic in this world to 'Bring them back', sorry Lady of Legolas.

* * * *

CHAP 6

"Who are you?" Sergeant Gordon looked up from the ground where he was studying the ashes scattered about, this fire was a confusing one and those three strangers were not helping his thoughts run smoothly.

The tall dark man stepped forward, his face was set in a grim look, and it didn't look like he had smiled in years. "I am Agent White, these are my partners." He motioned to the two others, a young dark haired man and blond women, both carrying the same seriousness the older man did.

The policeman got up and wiped his dirty hands on his pants before giving them all a polite handshake.

"It's about time you's guys got here, this is just damn confusing."

"Enlighten us." Agent White said, following the other man as he picked his way over to the other side of the room, walking around the chalked outlines of ashes that were obviously once human.

"Well, there is a stinking fierce blaze that just whips through here, touching no furniture, not sending the motel into a blazing inferno but totally wiping out at least a dozen people standing right here." He waved his hand over the floor. "And there is no propellant and no natural cause of it all, it started right here and seemed to turn into a firestorm." He stood in the middle of the room and pointed at a pile of ash that looked bigger than the rest, it was almost as if two people were amongst all that and the older man visibly flinched.

"Can you leave us, we need to carry out our own investigation and it will do no good if your men are contaminating the area." His voice was commanding, but it also seemed to carry a touch of sadness to it. Gordon shrugged it off and ushered everyone out of the room, glancing over his shoulder before he went out himself to see the woman crouch down on the ground, seemingly inspecting the ash in the centre.

"It should not have happened." She sighed and sifted through the ash, grimacing lightly at the morbid job, but she was searching for something and when she found it, all three sighed in relief. She blew on the gem slightly; blowing away the dust that coated it and held the ring up to the light, the ruby's facets glittering in the sunshine of late afternoon. She then handed it to the older man who put it straight onto his finger as she returned to inspecting the ash, sadness filling her face as she stared at it.

"They were as one, they finally came to recognize it and it was too late. It is such a loss; the greed of man is always the downfall of all, if only there were a few more good ones in this world, but the hope for that is as much as the hope for them to come back." The younger man spoke with a deep sense of loss and was startled when the lady turned her sharp stare upon him.

"Elrond! Do not judge them all for one; it was his own greed, nothing more. Not all are like that and I thought you to know better for all your years."

"I'm sorry fair Lady, I think old habits die hard." He stared at the floor before looking up at the older man. "Olórin, shall we take them back?" He sighed as the Maia nodded, producing the box brought along especially for that purpose.

"Yes. If only they had known sooner, then all of this could have been avoided."

"But we already know that the old "magic", so to speak, concealed their love for one another until they were faced with no doors. It was then, and only then that their feelings were revealed, we know that the rings bury deep emotion so as to not let it get out of control. It's very presence ensured they were hidden from each other until it was over, when it was all coming to an end. If this man had not pursued Haldir, he would never had spoken to the ring and relit the power, feeding off his very emotional state." Galadriel rose silently and let the Maia take her place as he scooped the ashes into the box. When he was done he straightened up and, laying a hand each on the shoulders of the two elves standing before him, he nodded.

"Are you ready?"

"We are." They replied simultaneously and a white light started growing in the room.

Sergeant Gordon sipped at his coffee, then thinking that the three FBI agents might want some too he grabbed the flask, moving quickly into the motel and to the weird taped off room.

"You want some…" He strode into the room and gaped, there was no one there. A soft breeze blew in through the hall, slightly moving the ashes all around. It was as though the two men and the lady had simply vanished into thin air, as though they had probably never been there in the first place and he shook his head, muttering about retirement as he walked back to get some more coffee. 

TBC

A/N: This was really short, it needs to be as it is not as important as Legolas and Haldir. If you want to ask questions about it all, you may, I'll be glad to answer them.


	8. Epilogue

I was determined to make this a love story, an insight to what one will do for love. I had no idea it would confuse people so I'll leave explanations for a big 'Author's Note' after this chapter. 

* * * * 

EPILOGUE

I couldn't help but stare at him, he looked even more beautiful than when we were on Earth and the sight took my breath away. He was smiling cheekily, he knew full well what his face could do and he also knew what would make me laugh so he did that lopsided grin and I laughed. I laughed so hard I thought I would burst and he came up to me and patted my back, whispering things about sanity and composure which got me going again.

I was lack for nothing here, we were both more than content and eternity suddenly seemed filled with promise and joy, as long as I could spend it with him, with my Legolas. He then kissed me gently on the cheek and I stopped laughing, gently caressing the side of his face with the simple pleasure of touch being all we needed.

"You called for me, you said you had something important to show me." Legolas questioned me and I smiled, hooking his arm through my own as I led him to the garden of sweet sights and smells. It was a meeting place for those like us who were new, I never realized how beautiful it was and I realized just what they had been telling me all my life. It was the ultimate reality, like being shut up in a room for your entire life and shown pictures of the outside world, not really understanding them and then being led by the hand outside, to truly experience it.

"There are some people who you should meet, or meet again as they have been waiting a fair while for your arrival. Though for them, it was never going to come." I smiled as Legolas' face twisted a little, trying to figure out just what I was saying when a gruff voice rang out, filled with annoyance but with a touch of joy on the tips.

"Well there you are elf, I thought you were too high and mighty to come see us and you left me waiting long enough. So, here you are, and I am still waiting for you to say hello to me, or has the elf prince finally lost his tongue, what a sight that would be." 

"Gimli!" Legolas exclaimed and ran to the dwarf, embracing him and the dwarf grumbled but put his own arms around the elf, old friends reunited.

"And what of us? Are we no less important?" Boromir, looking happy and well though he had departed so soon, walked up to him and clapped a hand on the elf's shoulder, giving me a grin I'd never seen before on his face as the rest followed.

The reuniting of the eight members of the old fellowship, the greatest adventure Legolas had ever embarked upon, was the most wonderful thing in my eyes. They were all as they were when they were young, I had seen Merry and Pippin before they too had embarked on their own journey, but now they looked the same as when I first saw them, unfortunately on the end of an arrow.

"Ah Haldir. You must join us, we have much to speak about." The soft voice of Elesser's love cooed from behind me, Arwen was still the fairest and she led me to the group, to be part of them. Legolas got up from hugging an incredibly wonderful hobbit named Frodo and turned to me, his eyes sparkling with love and joy. He then kissed me gently and took my hand, he was truly happy now and it was all I needed, I could be happy with him forever now. I was satisfied. Now we were together, and never again would anyone or thing tear us apart again, ever.

I was at home.  

END

* * * *

A/N: When I looked back at this after I wrote it, I realized it had turned into a slight take off from 'Romeo and Juliet' meets 'The Enemy of the State'. As I said before, there are some questions that need answering, such as why Olórin didn't just come for the ring himself like he did with Galadriel and Elrond. The thing is, there is a missing part of Legolas' and the maiar's convo that one can only guess what it contained. It is the same as I said on another AN, with Gandalf's power, he could of crushed Sauron like an ant, but he didn't and we don't know why. Legolas was the one to seek for the ring, but he only found it because he was seeking the person who wore it, he had no intention of taking the ring for himself, it was all for Haldir. Olórin didn't have that connection and he could only come collect the ring when it no longer had a bearer. Legolas was an elf and had to use physical means to get into our world, like a henge in Ireland for instance. Olórin is a maiar spirit, he has no need of such things and he relinquished to Legolas' need to find Haldir himself, without any help (stubborn elf). I hope this helps, but again, this story is about Love.  

NOTE:

Narya, ring of fire (red) 'Cirdan then Gandalf/Olórin'

Nenya, ring of Adamant and water (white) 'Galadriel'

Vilya, ring of air (blue) 'Gil-Galad then Elrond' ~greatest of the three rings~


End file.
